McKenzie Potter Continues
by HermioneRoxMySox
Summary: Kenzie returns in this action adventure!
1. 1

1  
"DADDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"  
"What, McKenzie?"  
"CHRIS CAN'T GET UP!" McKenzie Potter yelled, running into her father's bedroom.  
"Chris can't get up? Why not?" Harry Potter said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.  
"I don't know! J.J. just ran into me and Kayla's room and said that Chris can't get up!" Kenzie said, nearly in tears. After all, she adored Chris about as much as she idolized her dad.  
"Okay, honey, I'm coming!" Harry said.  
They went back to the boys' room to find Christopher Paulsy lying on his bed, eyes wide and mouth open.  
Kenzie looked at him. She saw something a bit strange.  
She beckoned to Jefferey Jacobson and McKayla Weasley, who ran over to look.  
Chris's eyes were red and he seemed to be taking breaths in short gasps. Kenzie looked out the window.  
GASP! "The Dark Mark," she said under her breath. "No, it can't-"  
She pushed back his long bangs and gasped.  
There, smack in the middle, was a lightning bolt scar, thin as a needle.  
"But-" Kayla said.  
"Didn't you-" J.J. said.  
"I –I still do have my scar," Kenzie said feeling her forehead. "But now..."


	2. 2

2  
"Wh... wh... what happened?" Chris asked, coming to.  
"You have the... you have the..." Kenzie said, not being able to bring herself to tell him about his new scar.  
"I have _what?_ Tell me, McKenzie Annelise Potter," he said. He only used her full name when he got extremely cross with her.  
"A SCAR!" J.J. said straight out.  
"Well, you didn't have to tell me that!" Chris said.  
"AND IT'S RIGHT SMACK IN THE MIDDLE OF YOUR FOREHEAD!" Kayla said.  
"LIKE KENZIE'S!" J.J. finished.  
"Hey! Quit it!" Kenzie said.  
"Whatever," J.J. said.  
"Don't you use that tone with me, Jefferey Jonathan Jacobson!" Kenzie said.  
"Whoa."  
"WHAT!"  
"You... you..."  
"I WHAT!"  
"You sound like my _mother_," J.J. finished, his eyes so wide Kenzie thought they would split.  
"Hey, hey, break it up!" Kayla said.  
"Why?" Kenzie said.  
"Because... I don't want anyone saying _my_ middle name."  
"Okay, then, McKayla Carmenita Weasley."  
"Carmenita? You're not _Spanish_," Chris said.  
"My godfather is," Kayla grumbled.  
"It's better than yours, Christopher Patrick Paulsy," J.J. cut in.  
"HEY!"  
"Haha. Top it."  
"I will."  
"I'd like to see you try."  
"Bring it, mama's boy. And might I bring up that yo mama's name was Mikel?"  
"Stop! Hey, my grandparents liked it."  
"STOP!" Harry bellowed, walking in. "We have a very sick child in the room."  
"Oh yeah. Get some rest, Chris," Kenzie said, bending over and giving him a swift kiss as soon as her dad left.  
"See ya."


	3. 3

3  
"Hey kids! GET UP!" Ginny Potter shouted, banging on a large frying pan and walking into the room where all the kids were dogpiled on top of one another, asleep. Kenzie opened her eyes to find herself on the bottom of the pile. All the others woke up when they felt a falling sensation- the sensation of being pushed off by Kenzie. J.J., who had been on top, banged his head on the wall.  
"Ow. I think I have brain damage," he said, getting up.  
"And you didn't have it before?" Chris said.  
All the kids piled into the small Bug outside. Surprisingly, it was extremely roomy.  
"Haha. Always the best Ministry car, eh, Dad?" Kenzie said.  
"Well, I _am_ the Minister. What do you expect, the pickup?" Harry asked, getting into the driver's seat.  
"Uh, no!" Kayla said. "We'll stick with this, Mr. Potter."

Once in Diagon Alley, Harry turned them loose.  
"Alright already, go get the stuff."  
They ran screaming to the best joke shop around, F.G. Weezerleeze's. Of course it was owned by the one (or two?) and only Misters Fred and George Weasley.  
"'Allo there, Fred, George," said Chris.  
"Chris! We've been saving this for you!" Fred and George said together, holding out something.  
"What is it?"  
"Open it."  
Inside the small box was a kitten. It was grey, with big blue eyes.  
"It's such a threat."  
"Oh yes! He's a bundle of allergy attacks. Just tell him which people to go off on, even those without allergies. They'll sneeze for hours! Unless you give them this," Fred and George said, giving him a bottle of blue pills. "He's also a loyal pet, and doesn't need to be fed."  
"Hey, thanks, guys! Later," Chris said, finding his friends.  
Once they had all purchased a bag of trick candy (and a short exchange between the owners and their favorite niece) they all bought their school supplies.  
"Where to? The Apothecary? Flourish and Blotts? Madame Malkin's?" J.J. asked.  
"Let's go to the Apothecary," Kenzie said. "I've been dying for some of that lovely potion that Professor Finnegan told us about- you know, the one that gives you wings."  
"That was Red Bull." Chris looked at her, rolling his eyes as high as he could. "The Muggle supermarket is right across the street, McKenzie."  
"Oh. Aw, well, let's still go to the Apothecary."


	4. 4

4  
"Here we are, the Apothecary," Chris said, walking in.  
"Great. Now I can get what I need," Kenzie said. She walked over to a shelf and the owner came out of the back room.  
"How's life treatin' ya, Mr. Perkins?" Kenzie asked in a friendly fashion.  
"Wonderfully, Miss Kenzie, and you?" the shopkeeper, Mr. Perkins, asked.  
"Zipadeedoodah, sir. Alrighty then! Can I get some of this, and a bottle of this, and a small can of this, and a vial of this..."

Once on the train, the friends got to talking.  
"Who was that man in the Apothecary?" J.J. asked.  
"Yeah. I don't know him," Kayla said.  
"It was Mr. Perkins, the owner. We're close. He comes to our place for Christmas," Kenzie said.  
"Oh. I thought you liked him or something," Chris said.  
"CHRISTOPHER!"  
"What? He _was_ fairly young, after all..."  
"Aw, shut up."

Once at Hogwarts, the group sat at the Gryffindor table once again. From there, they watched the Sorting and then ate their meals. It was quite the uneventful night, until Professor Lupin made an announcement.


	5. 5

5  
"Okay, students, settle down. Yes, I'm excited too. This year we will have a new DADA teacher- Professor Robert Grimaldo, who has come an extremely long way since he became a professor. Professor Grimaldo has taught in France, Germany, Austria... you name it," Lupin said.  
Professor Grimaldo was tall, with flowing long brown hair, and peircing black eyes. There was something familiar about Professor Grimaldo, but Kenzie just couldn't place it.  
"Hello, students," said Grimaldo. The voice sounded like one she had heard before, a voice that had helped her. And then-  
_Grimaldo winked at her._  
It was a weird thing. This was a man she didn't know, and he was winking at her. Huh. She would have to look into it. But he looked familiar- she just couldn't place how.

When they were up in their dorm, Kenzie went to Kayla.  
"Kayla, Grimaldo looked familiar. Was it just me?"  
"No, it was me too. I saw it."  
"Hm... well, he did look like..."  
"Sirius Black?" offered a voice from behind them.  
Kenzie wheeled around. There, in the doorway, stood Sirius Black.  
"SIRIUS!" Kenzie shouted, half laughing, half crying, running into Sirius's arms.  
"Oh Kenzie! I missed you too."  
"I'm so glad you're back!"  
"Me too, Kenzie, me too."


	6. 6

6  
"Sirius! But how? How did you get the post?" Kenzie said.  
"Well, let's just say I have some... well, _connections_ here," Sirius said, giving her a fierce hug.  
"I see. Can I get you anything, _Professor_?" Kenzie said, winking at him.  
"Yes, um, actually, can I borrow Seeker to write a quick letter to your father?"  
"Sure, let me fetch him. SEEKER!"  
In flew a small snowy owl that wasn't quite an adult yet. The owl perched on her shoulder.  
"Here you are, Seeker," Kenzie said. "Okay, I'm going to have you send a message for Sirius."  
Once his message had been sent, Sirius left to prepare for classes.  
"Defense Against the Dark Arts. How cool it that?" Chris said. "Sirius will be awesome."  
"Yeah, he will be. I'm sure of it."


End file.
